Life Of A Teenage Seraph Added Scenes
by Pit'sSexyWifeNikki66
Summary: These are deleted scenes that have been requested to be added. I'm putting them here because I'm also going to be putting my crack chapter here. From Life Of A Teenage Seraph.


** Chapter Nine – Welcome Home, Prince**

** This is the part I skipped in chapter nine of Life Of A Teenage Seraph. Requested by Cinderdragon342. Lemonsssssssssss RoyxIke **

-Ike-

I softly pet Marth's head. The prince finally fell asleep. He wouldn't stop talking about how much he missed us all. It's as if he's completely back to normal. As in, back to the Marth I knew as a child. I look down at him, smiling as I see him also smiling in his sleep.

"Come on, I'm sure he can sleep alone. I want to go back to sleep with you," Roy pouts as he pulls himself into my lap, being careful of Marth's head, which is lying against my leg.

"Well now that he's asleep, it's fine. Honestly I thought he'd never shut up." I sigh as I carefully replace the space where my leg was with a pillow as I stand up, holding Roy to my chest awkwardly.

I put him down, and then finish fixing the light blue blanket. Once I finish, I stand back up, looking down at him. I feel something warp around one of my muscled arms.

"Come on, let's let him be." Roy gently pulls on my arm.

I follow Roy out of the room, closing the door silently behind us. He leads me back into our room. I go over and sit on the bed as Roy closes the door. He walks up to me, staring at me, a familiar look burning in his cobalt eyes.

"Ike, remember how you said that maybe someday I could be seme?" Roy moves closer, reaching forward and putting his hands on my shoulders.

"Uh… Would you believe me if I said no?" I ask, trying to get out of it.

"Hmm… No, I wouldn't. In fact, Ike, you said it three months ago, on Tuesday. So, can I?" Roy gently sits down on my lap, staring at me pleadingly.

"Well, I got home not long ago,"

"Ike, come on, that was three months ago! I've let you be seme plenty of times since then! Just this once? Please?" Roy begs, sounding extremely desperate.

"But Roy," I watch as he gets up off me.

I think he's angry with me, so I go to stand up, but stop and watch in confusion as he grabs the tip of my sword. He stands back up and looks over at me.

"Well, I guess I could just make you _beg_ for me to take you," Roy says coyly as he looks back to my sword.

"Wait, what do you mean by that?" I turn toward him more, curious at what he's going to do.

I watch as he lifts my sword and comes closer to me. "Your sword will make a nice candidate,"

Still utterly confused, I watch, my face lighting up in a blush as he holds the sword up, the tip of the hilt resting on the ground, and presses himself against it. He runs one hand down the flat of the blade, avoiding the razor sharp edges.

-Roy-

Ike intently watches me, wondering what I'm going to do. I press my clothed body flat to the blade, then softly and slowly rub against it. Ike's jaw drops. My plan is working, I notice as he stares at me. I reach up and push my shoulder out of my shirt, then gripping the blade with my other hand, do the same to my opposite shoulder.

I remove my shirt, then press against the cold blade again. I lean down, licking the tip of the blade teasingly. I notice a bulge forming in my lover's pants. This is going to work better than I thought it would.

I pick up the speed and start rubbing my crotch against the golden blade. Watching Ike through the corner of my eyes as he tries to keep himself calm, I can tell he won't be able to last much longer and he'll give in.

He stands up from the bed and reaches toward me, but I push his hand down. He watches me in confusion.

"No, _beg_ for me to fuck you." I demand.

He watches me crouch in front of him, still holding his sword, and start slowly rubbing up, then down on his sword, making his erection grow worse. I stare up at him, my head still down. I grip the blade, cutting my hands slightly, near the tip.

"R-Roy, I don't think that's a very good idea," Ike warns me, but his breathing has grown severely erratic.

"Well the next time you use your sword all you'll think about is the fact that I've now rubbed my dick all over it." I tease as I curve my back, pushing my hips back as I do so, and look up at him.

I watch as he falls to his knees, his legs to shaky to keep him up now. I lean closer to him, putting a now bloody hand on his chest, grasping the fabric of his shirt and pulling him closer. He almost falls on top of me.

I slam my lips into his, but I feel him kiss back with equal intensity. I pull away, licking his bottom lip, then biting down. I hear him groan in pain. I feel his hands on my shoulders, so I pull away.

"No touching. Not until you beg for me to fuck you." I demand, then pull away, humping the sword harder, watching as Ike holds himself down so he doesn't thrust his hips into the air.

I move away a little and unzip my pants. Once finished, I pull them off along with my underwear. I go back to thrusting my hips against his sword, watching as he leans back, panting heavily.

"F-fine, you can do it," Ike looks away, ashamed I'm getting the better of him by humping his sword.

"I can do what?" I look at him deviously, putting the sword down.

"Please, Roy, fuck me," He whimpers, his eyes closed tight in embarrassment.

I quickly tackle him, taking his clothes off quickly. Once he's completely naked, I start kissing, biting and sucking everything I can get my mouth on. I move down lower, then spread his legs as far as I can. I lick fiercely at his erect cock, then move down lower still.

Ike raises his hips as I force his legs apart farther. I reach forward and force his hole open with my thumbs and thrust my tongue inside. Once I've thoroughly lubricated the rim, I lift up and slide my finger inside.

I lean forward and cover the head of his cock with quick licks. He looks down at me, moaning as I look up at him, taking half his member into my mouth. His face is dark red as I gown down farther. I keep staring up at him, making him harder in my mouth.

He puts his head back and moans in pleasure. I lift up once I've thoroughly stretched his muscles. I pull my fingers out and sit up. I grab his headband and roll him over. He sits up and looks back at me in confusion.

I grab his arms and pull them behind his back. I tie his hands, then pull them over his head and tie them to the bed post. He looks back at me, his hips pushed up and his face red. His eyes are half closed.

"W-what are you doing?" He asks in a series of pants.

"Stay there." I reach down slowly and grab my belt.

"W-what are you doing with that belt?!" He asks in fear as he pulls on his headband.

I stand up and look down at him.

"Don't try to get away, I'll whip you." I warn him.

I lean down and drag my nails across his back. He arches his back and gasps. I sit on his lower back. He looks back at me unsurely. I smile, my eyes half closed. I put my hands on his shoulders, still clutching my belt, and start slowly humping his lower back.

The Beorc beneath me moans and puts his head back. He pulls on the restrains, wanting desperately to touch me. I lift up a little and whip him with my belt. He cries out in confusion and pain. I start humping him again.

I get off him and stand up. He looks back at me. I walk over to the dresser. While I'm getting something out of it I watch him bite and pull on his headband frantically. I got back over to him and whip him with my belt again.

I sit down heavily on his lower back, making him fall on his stomach. He looks back at me unsurely. He stands up again. I reach underneath him and softly finger the head of his cock. Ike moans loudly. I feel pre-cum dripping from his tip.

_So even hurting him turns him on,_

I think as I take the ring I took and slip it on his cock, forcing it down to the base.

"R-Roooyyyy," He groans, knowing what I just put on him.

"No cumming just yet." I whisper seductively in his ear, then nip at his earlobe.

"This is why you never got to be seme," Ike pants. "You kinky bastard."

"You like it," I bite his neck hard enough to draw blood.

I lap up the blood, then stand up. Ike pulls on his headband again. I whip him with my belt, then do it again and again.

"Roy!" He cries out every time I hit him. "Roy, I need to come!" He screams, pulling harder on the restraints, tears edging his eyes.

I drop my belt and kneel behind him. I grab a hold of his waist and use his pre-cum as lubrication. I massage the white liquid on my cock, then press my head to his entrance. Still pulling hard on his headband, Ike clenches his jaw while I press my cock into him.

Once I get half way in, I can already feel his muscles clenching around my cock. I moan as I pull out, then thrust back in. He gasps and arches his back. I start thrusting faster. I slam into something hard deep inside him.

Ike throws his head back and arches his back, screaming my name loudly. I slam into his prostate repeatedly.

"Roy! Roy, again! Again!" He screams, even though I know it's hurting him because he can't cum.

I feel my climax coming quickly. His walls tighten around me tightly repetitively.

"Roy, I need to come! Please, take it off!" Ike cries out.

I reach forward while panting heavily and untie his headband form around his hands. He pulls off me, making my eyes widen in surprise. He immediately turns around and wraps his arms around me, forcefully pulling me against him. His legs are wrapped tightly around my waist, and he grabs onto my cock with both hands.

He lifts up and pulls me forward by my cock. He shoves it into his hole and pushes me down onto my back. He starts riding me, so I thrust up every time he lifts up. He leans down and holds himself up with his hands on either side of my head.

Our eyes meet almost immediately. I lift my head and slam our lips together in a desperate kiss. He wraps his arms around me. I feel his nails dig into my back, leaving long scratches as I try to hit his prostate, but can't in this position.

I roll us over and start thrusting hard into his prostate. The blue haired mercenary screams my name every time I slam back into him. I feel blood dripping down my back from his clawing. I look down at his cock.

My hand warps around the long shaft and starts pumping in time with my thrusts. Ike's hands leave my back and grab my hand, pushing on my hand.

"No, no!" He pants.

I grab his cock with both hands, then lean down as much as I can without stopping my thrusting. I take the tip into my mouth and suck hard. Ike grabs the back of my head and pulls my hair, trying desperately to get me off him.

I pull up and let go, then shove him down and start fucking him harder. Ike successfully shoves me off and jumps up. He climbs up onto the bed away from me. I jump up and tackle him. He cries out as I bite his neck and try to force my cock into him again.

He pushes my off again and tumbles off the bed. He stands on his hands and knees and goes to get up, but I jump on him. I force him down to the ground. I hold the back of his head down and hold on arm behind his back.

I kneel behind him and thrust into him. He cries out again.

"Roy, let me come!" He screams as I fuck him.

I remember about the cock ring and reach underneath us. I grab it and pull it off. As soon as it's off he screams as he comes hard on the floor. I pull hard on his cock, making him scream louder. I feel his walls tighten unbearably around me. I call out Ike's name as I release my seed into him.

I look down and see Ike collapsed on the floor, panting so hard he's almost hyperventilating. His eyes are closed. I pull out of him. I sit back as I catch my breath. Once I've caught my breath, I lean down and nudge Ike.

He doesn't move. I look at him questioningly. I nudge him again. I hear a soft snore and smile. I lift him up under his arms and tiredly drag him toward the bed, then somehow get him up onto it. I lie down beside him and pull the blanket over both of us. I cuddle up to his side, wrapping my arm around his.

"I hate you so much right now Roy." I hear Ike mumble.

I look up at him. "What? Why?" I ask, even though it's obvious.

"Next time, I'm making you wear a cock ring while you do that and you'll understand." He looks over at me through half closed eyes.

He rolls over, then pushes me onto my back. He drags himself up onto me and lays down with his face buried into my neck. I smile weakly and let my eyes close. After a couple minutes of silence, I hear Ike's muffled voice.

"You know I don't really hate you, right?"

"Yeah." I chuckle as I wrap my arms around him tightly.

**Again, this one was requested by Cinderdragon342. If there is a part in the story that I didn't add, PM me and I will put it here.**


End file.
